The end
by Christalm
Summary: The end of the series, after the season 4 as I imagined it.
1. The end

Sorry. I'm not English native so it's possible that this could have a lot of bad writing expressions.

It's a alternative plot of the four season (It's the end of the 3 session when I had written this).

The real story is only the final end, but I write about the whole season to put you in place.

That's the guide of the fourth season

* * *

 _Globgor is not only crystalized but sealed by powerfull magic, so Eclipsa begins some quests to allow to release him._  
 _In the meantime Star enter into a crisis. Without the wand, Glossaryck, with her mother lost, without the monsters..._  
 _all seems wrong. Besides her relationship with Tom turn weird when they talk about her kiss._

 _Tom thinks that it's all about the blood moon and its effects over both, Marco and Star. He works into a way to_  
 _release that spell and he tries to persuade Star that she deserves to know the truth about her feelings and not to be_  
 _slaved by a spell. He finds a powerfull place with magical forces that could break any love spell._  
 _She seems to accept but the course of the events prevent to Star to go to that place soon._  
 _Marco helps her a lot in difficult times and, so when she finally reach the place, she refuse to enter._  
 _Tom and Star breaks again._

 _Marco and Star become together._

 _Eclipsa seems a very confusing character. She seems to not want to make any damage to anybody, but she is so determined to_  
 _release her loved that she does whatever it takes... and this goes through evil things._  
 _Later, in the season, Star and Marco find a old diary from the king, exfiance of Eclipsa._  
 _Inside the book, a lot of things where revealed._

 _At the beggining, Eclipsa was not evil. Only a woman with a very similar personality to Star. Troublemaker and with simpathy for the monsters._  
 _He loved Eclipsa and Eclipsa loved him. So much that they shared it secrets between them._  
 _Eclipsa reveals him that she had a halfsister. Her mother had an affair with a regular person and she have a child. Because he was a regular person it was considered a "bastard" so that child remain as a secret . She later married a price and they had Eclipsa._  
 _Her halfsister lived in the town as a normal citizen in the town. She was older so, in other circunstances,_  
 _she will inherit the crown._

 _Later Eclipsa want to change the mind of a lot of monster that were ruled by the most powerfull and evil of_  
 _all of them. Globgor._  
 _Under a fight, Globgor and Eclipsa were affected by a spell. The Golden Moon (you can see it in the portrait_  
 _of Globgor and Eclipsa). Very similar to the Blood Moon, a true love spell bond both together._

 _Whetever he makes to gain the love of Eclipsa, she return to Globgor again and again. She married him but finally she_  
 _escape with Globgor and had a baby with him._  
 _With all the pain, he gain the support of the High Commision to freeze them both. He hoped that future events allow to_  
 _someone to break the love spell of Eclipsa and allow her to be free and live a happy life._  
 _He hides the Eclipsa baby because the people will never accept a halfmonster as a ruler. Instead, offered to Eclipsa's_  
 _halfsister to live in the Castle and make her recent born child to be shown to the public as Eclipsa baby and inherit the_  
 _crown. All the people would think that Eclipsa had died in the delivery and this baby would be the pricess of Mewni._  
 _Anyway, the halfsister should be inherit the crown, so it was like a repair._

 _Star is totally reflected into the Eclipsa behaviour and history. She only had the luck of be bonded to Marco instead of a_  
 _evil monster._

 _Fortunately, the same place that Tom offered to Star to break her Blood Moon spell it should work with Eclipsa._  
 _They prepare a trap to her but a complex battle occur and finally Star is forced to bring Eclipsa by force and she went with her_  
 _into the magical place, breaking not only the Golden Moon but her Blood Moon too. Marco entered too trying to stop_  
 _Star... The three together were affected by the "chush sucker" place._

 _Marco and Star feel very weird after that. The love they felt for each other was banished in a instant._  
 _They decided to take sometime apart as a couple._  
 _Star came back with Tom, and Marco tried the same with Jackie. They both feel nothing._  
 _Not only together but with their respectives old loves too._

 _They focus in their mission again. Eclipsa is not helping Globgor anymore but she reveals that she had released him already._  
 _He was going to find Meteora that Eclipsa lost (catched by the high commision) before in the season._

 _All goes to the Hekapoo dimension, where Meteora was hide and raised full growth again. But this time, she is not evil._

 _Globgor devour the soul of Meteora. When Star and all everyone else enter the place, Eclipsa has die and Hekapoo reveals_  
 _what it happened._  
 _All goes back to Mewni and confront Globgor. Globgor reveals that all Golden Moon thing was a plan to have a children with his_  
 _powers and the butterfly family together so he could suck the powers successfully. Globgor is more powerful than ever. He fights all_  
 _at once in a great battle. He is finally defeated but Star is bad damaged in that final moment_

 _Here begins the final scene._

* * *

\- Star! - shout her mother.

She takes Star on her arms.

\- No, no, no - said Marco  
\- She breaths - said the Queen  
Everyone sighs in relief  
\- Where am I? Mum? - said Star confused  
\- Don't worry, my dear. I bring you safe.

Scene Change. They are in a castle room with a doctor.  
\- She will be fine. The drug will allow her to sleep sometime. She needs to rest.  
\- Of course.

All leaves the room. Marco is the last, with a sad glance when he leaves.

New scene. He is in a park (where Eclipsa and Star meets once). He seats with a sad looking. A old woman appears.

\- May I? - says the old woman  
\- Sure - says Marco  
\- Is it all ok, young boy? You look sad.  
\- I'm worried by a friend. She is... ill.

The old woman throw some bird food into the floor. Some birds come to eat it.  
A pigeon come too. The bird warble.  
She put food into a plate and warble too.  
\- I'm surprised. You speak our language very well, milady. - and fly off.

Marco is surprised.  
\- Is it serious?  
\- Eh?  
\- Your friend...  
\- Ah. No. I think is not. She will be probably fine in a couple of weeks.  
\- Where is the problem then?  
\- I... don't know.  
\- Ah... You love her.  
\- NO... no... Well... I used to be. I had a crush on her... but no more.  
\- A crush, eh?... Ah... youth... But you love her.  
\- No. I just said that...  
\- You don't have a crush on her. I'm old, not deaf...yet... But it seems to me that you love her.  
\- Is it not the same?  
\- Of course not, beautiful stranger. I have a long experience on this. I know a lot about love.  
\- Oh... Are you happyly married?  
\- I was... I lost my dear recently.  
\- Oh. I'm sorry.  
\- I'm not. I had a happy full life with him. And I'm old. We will be together... soon. As always.

Marco smile.

\- As I was saying... Some couples had a crush forever, but a lot of couples lost it after some years of relationship.  
There is even couples that they will never have a crush on each other.  
\- Why? Why are they together then?  
\- Because they love each other.  
Marco seems confused.  
\- When you are young, it's easy to confuse a crush with pure love. A crush is a body thing. You feel the atraction.  
It's like a spell. All without control or reason. You can simply have a crush cause a pretty face or because he is a bad boy or a singer.  
But the pure love comes where you trust totally in the other person.  
When both know all secrets of each other and you known him or her will be there for you. When you can't imagine a life without this person.

Marco seems totally confused

\- So... What do you say, young boy. Do you know her in that way?  
\- Yes.  
\- is she a good friend for you?  
\- The best!  
\- Do you know the secrets of each other?  
\- Yes!  
\- Do you feel good when you are together and do you want to spend as much time as you could with her?  
\- YES!  
\- Do you want to kiss her?  
\- Y... ... I don't know.  
\- So... Couple love ... or friendship love. A simple kiss of difference. But you love her for sure.  
\- I... love... Star!. I have to leave! Thanks! You help me a lot!  
\- It was a pleasure to help you.

Scene Change. Only Star is in the room, sleeping. Marco get close quietly to Star and kiss her.

\- Marco? Is that you? - says Star confused while she tries to wake up.  
\- Yes. It's me.  
\- Marco. Did you kiss me?  
\- Yeah.  
\- I was sleeping.  
\- I'm sorry. I know It wasn't appropiate.  
\- I doesn't matter. I... understand you. It has been messy for me too. But I'm afraid that I don't have a crush on you anymore.  
I'm sorry. My guts are like... empty.  
\- Like having a black hole inside. - replay Marco  
\- Yeah... do you have feel the same?  
\- Yeah. It sucks.

Star nodded. Sad faces

\- So... why did you kiss me? To be sure?  
\- In part. But no. I kissed you because I love you.  
\- Eh?  
\- I missed you so much. We had become more a more distant lately. I miss my best friend. I trust you like nobody. I really enjoyed to be with you, sharing adventures and parties or simply sparing time together. I feel good when I'm close to you and we make better each other. Isn't that love?  
\- I... guess. So... I love you too, Marco Diaz.

They smile each other.

\- Now it's appropiate to kiss me. -says Star  
\- Yeah. Why not...

They kiss. Later they smile again.

But Star suddenly lost her sight into the empty, with open eyes and smaller pupils.  
\- Star?  
\- I realized that I like your kiss  
\- Hehehe. Thanks. It was nice to me too.  
\- No, Marco. I REALLY like your kiss.

Surprise face on Marco.

\- Kiss me again  
A little closer kiss.  
\- Yeah... It's very nice - says Marco more relaxed  
\- Deep down, Marco. Deep down.  
\- Are you citing Glossaryck?. Because it doesn't help  
Both Laugh...

Screen changes to a full screen of Glossaryck  
\- Somebody call me?  
Sounds of kissing.  
\- Oh - says Glossarick - I probably shouldn't be seeing this  
More sounds of kissing  
\- Kiss me mooore. - says Star with whispering and lustful voice  
The face of Glossarick turns cheerful.

* * *

The ending credits starts. Its different this time. A song of "love sentence" (the same voices) about friendship turned into true love.  
In the background, a lot of photos of future events. From soon to late in time.  
Like parties. Beach days, monster fights, jokes, some revelations like Tom and Jenna together. They grown up photo after photo.  
Some funny and crazy photo too like some buth's photos Marco, Star and Ludo! with a "mortal friendenemies forever".

The last photos are wedding photos of Marco and Star, and one last, with Star, Marco and a newborn child.

* * *

Post Credit scene. It's the park again. A statue near a bench, with a adult Marco with a sword and a adult Star in butterfly mode  
with a plaque that says "Heroes of Mewni".

A teenager girl with some marks in her cheeks is relaxed sitting in a settle.  
A portal opens and the old woman cross it.

\- Everything went well?  
\- It's all right.

She seat next to the teenage. She shake her hair turn from grey into a little more blond. She later open a makeup box and she clear her cheeks. A pair of small wrinkled hearts turn visible.

\- Thank you to allow me to see my young Marco one last time. - says the woman while send the Star's wand to the young girl.  
The wand changes into another beautiful shape.

The eyes of the old woman turn wet, near to cry.

\- I love you, grandma. -says the teen while hug the old woman.  
\- I love you too, my dear.

* * *

Sad song about saying "Goodbye" to a love because all history have an end.

* * *

 _Notice from the Author. There is one more chapter. Please, don't leave without reading it.  
_


	2. Why?

While the sand song sounds, the young girl make a lot of moves that resemble Star. She is enjoing sharing her experiences with her grandmother.

The song ends.

* * *

\- Upsss... It's too late. Anyway, your man is here. Bye granma. Hi and bye grandpa.  
\- Always running. - says the old man -. She's a pure butterfly.

The man aproach the bench.

\- Star... Are you crying? Is it something wrong?  
\- No. I was only refreshing the memories our old times. I'm a little nostalgic.

The old man see the old Star from upside down.

\- Wait... Waaaaaaaiiit  
\- What happens?  
\- You have traveled through time, isn't it?

Star take a akward face.  
\- What? Why are you asking me that?  
\- Because you are wearing exactly the same than that time.  
\- Mmmmmm...  
\- Star?  
\- So, did you know that I was me?  
\- Star!. Of course I knew that It was you! Not that day, but we have been our entire life together. I had seen you to change slowly into that lovely old lady.  
\- Tada!  
\- Star! You said me that you were a widow!  
\- Oooooouuu. I didn't realize that.  
\- I was fearing my inminent death for years!

The old Marco slowly seats next to Star.

\- So... Why did you tell me nothing about that?  
\- How can a man tell to his beloved wife that he is gone die before her and she will be alone sometime. I had been so afraid for you.  
\- Ohh. So sweety.  
She kiss his cheek.

\- You never change.  
\- And you love me as I am.

\- Anyway... Why did you say that?  
\- Eeeeh.. I though that some sadness make my story a little more emotional.  
\- I guess. But as you know, sad endings seems to me only acceptable for unending stories. A happy ending is better for a closing end. Specially if it deserves it.  
\- Like ours?  
\- Just like that. I love you Star.  
\- I love you Marco.


End file.
